Fluffy Writes A Fic
by Ryochan8
Summary: Fluffy-chan gets a hold of Kagome's laptop........you know the plotline.


Disclaimer:  
Roses are Red  
Violets are blue  
I no own Inuyasha (sob sob)  
So please no sue!  
  
Sesshomaru Writes A Fic  
  
*The characters may be OOC. And, it will be in script format. So there! Nyeeh! (oh yeah, the stars mean author notes)*  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha's wench has left behind her laptop. So I, the Great Sesshomaru, am writing a fanfic for the glory of me, the GREAT Demon Lord of the Western Lands!  
Jaken: (cheering, poms, skirt and all) YAY! GO LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU ARE THE GREATEST!!!!! 3 3 3 ( Sesshomaru sweatdrops with a disgusted look on his face.)  
Sesshomaru: (regaining compusure and posing) With the magic of this device, I will show my stupid half-breed brother the-what-for THIS time!!!!!  
Jaken: (still in uniform) Let's go Sesshy lets go yah yah!!! 3 3 (Sesshomaru shivers in fear. *I mean, c'mon, aren't you?*)  
Sesshomaru: (sighing) The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I need support staff. Curses. (With fist in the air and determined look on his face) But enough dwadling! Let the fic begin!!  
  
Sesshy.....er, I mean, Sesshomaru Conquers All!!  
  
(The stupid half breed Inuyasha was walking along in an open field with his wench, the monk, the demon hunter, and that idiotic kitsune brat. The hanyou suddenly stopped, as if in fear, as his nose FINALLY detected something- or rather someONE. ) Inuyasha: Oh no! My great-and-powerful-half-brother-that's-also-very-scary is here! Wench: Oh no! Inuyasha, I'll take Shippo in hiding as I foolishly believe that you will defeat your handsome but still scary older brother! (Wench and Brat hide a ways off) Sesshomaru: Hello, brother dear. Inuyasha: What do you want Sesshomaru?! Sesshomaru: Why, only the Tetsaiga, little brother. Inuyasha: NEVER! (The monk grabs Inuyasha's arm) Monk: Inuyasha! My void! My time has come, it's sucking me in! Demon Hunter: No! Miroku! (Demon Hunter and Monk get sucked into the Monk's void. Inuyasha looks down at the ground, and then glares at Sesshomaru) Inuyasha: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!! Sesshomaru: Why? I had nothing to do with this. Inuyasha: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Inuyasha charges forward, Tetsaiga in hand, ready to unleash the Kaze No Kizu. Sesshomaru trips him and Inuyasha plunges forward with the Tetsaiga piercing his heart, immediatly killing him.) Wench: INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Brat: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Sesshomaru: Please. He was a waste. Why waste tears on him when you can come with me? (Wench and Brat immediately perk up.) Simaltaneosly: YES PLEASE LORD SESSHOMARU! (Sesshomaru evily grins at Jaken) Sesshomaru: ........And now that I have a support staff, I have no further need for you, Jaken. (Boots Jaken to Kingdom Come.  
  
*Whether he is dead or alive is your choice, but I personally prefer him dead.*  
  
A swish of animal skin goes to show that slime Naraku and that Bitch what's- her-name Kikyou are here) Slime: Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru: What do you want, Naraku? Slime: You see, my lord, killing Inuyasha was an inconvenience to both myself and Kikyou. Sesshomaru: ........And I should care why......? Slime: My lord, Kikyou and I only picked on Inuyasha because we knew that eventually he would win. We kept fighting because we are both suicidal. So now that he is dead we must continue to exist on this mortal plane. Sesshomaru: Why does the wench not speak? Wench: (Looking up from her spellbook) Did you call, my lord? Sesshomaru: Not you, the other one. Bitch: ................ Slime: Don't mind her, she's the stupid and bitchy type. Sesshomaru: Here, I'll kill you instead. Slime and Bitch simaltaneously: THANK YO---RRKK!!!! (Sesshomaru used his newly claimed Tetsaiga to kill the Slime and the Bitch. He cleans off sword and turns to Wench and Brat.) Sesshomaru: Let's go back to the castly now. Both: Yes Lord Sesshomaru!  
  
THE END  
  
Sesshomaru: (sniffles) That was beautiful. (wipes away a tear).  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru's on FIRE! (dons the cheerleading outfit again) GO-oooo Sesshy GO-GO Sesshy! GO-ooooo Sesshy Go-Go Sesshy! Let me see that Tootsie Ro- RRKKKKKK!!!! (Before Jaken can *brr* show us the tootsie roll, Rin jumps on Jaken, implanting his face on the ground. She holds up a chain of daisys to Sesshomaru.)  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Look at the pretty necklace Rin-chan made!! Isn't it pretty? Sesshomaru-sama!  
Sesshomaru: (stoic) Nice. Let's go back home now.  
  
REALLY THE END 


End file.
